Being Each Other
by RedPerception
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale know what they have to do, but doing it successfully is another thing. My take on what happened at Crowley's flat before they switched places. Of course I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A short introductory chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I do love to hear what you lovely readers think. I own nothing. **

"_When all is faced and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff you will be playing with fyre." _

"So we're in agreeance then." Crowley sipped his wine, slouching in his throne, legs thrown over an arm of the chair.

"There is little doubt." Aziraphale sat across from the demon on a comfortable worn in couch that hadn't existed in Crowley's office until this evening. "The real question is can we actually pull it off?"

"I don't see why not, 6,000 years we must have picked up something from each other." Crowley shrugged, but saw the fear in his old friends eyes. So the demon pulled himself up, sitting straight in his chair. He started fidgeting with his vest, before eyeing the contents of his wine glass, sloshing it around before taking the slightest of sips. "Of course, of course perhaps you're right dear boy."

"Well okay perhaps you can…"

"You're going to tell me you don't know how I'd behave?" Crowley smirked letting himself slink back into a slouch.

"I'm suppose I'm not as confident as you are." Aziraphale confessed, "I couldn't possibly strut about like you."

"Confidence? You think I'm confident?" Crowley laughed, much to the angels confusion. "That only proves it's use Angel. I pretend to be confident, I pretend to not let anything bother me. I'm just as fake as I'm asking you to be. You know me better than anyone else. I'm all talk, I'm nothing more than a coward."

"You're the absolute last person I'd call a coward." Aziraphale argued, "You stood by my side against the devil himself." The angel went to reassure his friend but settled for slouching into his couch, moving to hold the wine glass by the tips of his fingers, swinging it gently in front of him, "It'll have to work." He shrugged taking a much larger sip of wine than his was used to. "S'not like I've got a better idea. If we don't try we die anyway."

Aziraphale earned a polite clap and a smirk from his demon. This of course caused the angel to blush, sit up straight, and fidget with his vest. "Very well done."

"No need to tease." The angel blushed into his drink.

"Not teasing Angel, you did good." Crowley assured, "With a night worth of practice no one will be able to tell."

"Okay so how do we go about doing this?" Aziraphale set his wine glass down and Crowley did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for you lovely people, sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. Of course I own nothing. **

Crowley had been pacing for a good ten minutes knowing what to do and knowing how to do it were two different things. "It has to be similar to possessing a human."

"But if we mess this up we could explode or something. An angel and a demon in the same body." Aziraphale sat and watched his friend.

"I don't know about explode, but if we do miss the mark and end up in the same bdy what happens to the body that neither of us are in? We can't afford a discorporation, we'd never get a new body."

"Still sharing a body is better than permanent death." Aziraphale reminded.

"You're my best friend Angel, but I'm not spending eternity sharing a body with you." Crowley threw his glasses on the desk.

"Yes, I could see how that could become an issue." The angel nodded, then added, "At least then Heaven and Hell wouldn't be able to do anything to us. How do you punish something that's both an angel and demon?"

"You think we could just try and not let that happen." Crowley sighed.

"Well that is ideal." Aziraphale agreed. "So possession that's your area, you're the demon."

"I disagree, you've possessed someone more recently than I have." The demon pointed out.

"But I didn't have a body to risk losing at the time, and it was very much hit or miss." Aziraphale returned. "So how do you possess when you have a body?"

"Well it's been a couple centuries, but if I remember correctly it just goes with you. Of course that's with humans. I don't know how that changes with an angel especially when it's more switching bodies." Crowley hadn't stopped pacing.

"Maybe we're overthinking this." Aziraphale finally stood from the couch. "Possessing is sharing, we just need to switch."

"Alright so we're doing this then." The demon stopped and extended his hand, "Probably best to have an anchor of sorts."

"Just to be clear, you wear sunglasses so you don't scare humans right. It's not because the lights are really bright or anything?" Aziraphale hesitated before accepting his friends hand.

The demon couldn't help but laugh, "No bright lights, but you won't need to blink as much. I'll have to coach you through the hissing. That'll probably be harder than mastering that confidence you were worried about."

"Right well I don't think I have anything you need to worry about. I mean you were an angel once." Aziraphale was ready, but Crowley pulled his hand away.

"That was a long time ago." The demon frowned, "Remind me."

"I don't know, I don't know how to describe it." Aziraphale fidgeted with his vest.

"You know what forget it. Let's just do this." Crowley extended his hand once more, and the angel accepted. "Just focus on moving your essence out of your body and into mine, use our hands as a bridge so to speak."

Both focused completely. It took what felt like hours for either to feel anything at all, but slowly they felt themselves moving through space briefly meeting in the middle before continuing out of their body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for everyone. I hope you enjoy, please review, I love to know what you think. Of course I own nothing. **

Aziraphale opened his eyes first, that should have been his first clue. He hadn't had his eyes closed, but what he saw in front of him was his own body. A wave of excitement rushed through him and as soon as he did he watched the body in front of him crumble.

"Crowley!" Excitement replaced with fear as he moved his friend to his throne. "Crowley wake up!" His body wasn't breathing, but then again breathing wasn't necessary for either of them. "Come on Crowley."

"Stop." It was just a whisper but it was something.

"Ssssssstop what Crowley?" Aziraphale panicked what was happening to the demon in an angelic body.

"Stop. Feeling." It was barely audible.

"Ssssssstop feeling?" He frowned what did that mean.

"To much." Crowley tried.

"Oh no no no. I'm ssssssoo sssssorry." The angel stepped away and took a deep breath. How could he have been so stupid, of course the demon hadn't felt emotions so acutely in over 6,000 years, and his own excitement at the successdul switch had been to much for Crowley to take in. Then the excitement had turned into overwhelming fear. He needed to get his own emotions in check for Crowley's sake. After a couple deep breaths and a sip of wine he moved back to his friend. "Better?"

"Much." Crowley slouched on his throne and Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh, causing Crowley open his eyes and stare at him. "That just looks wrong, I don't laugh like that."

"And when wassss the lasssst time I ssssslouched on a throne like that?" Aziraphale giggled through hisses, causing Crowley to join in the laughter.

"You need to get that under control." Crowley reached for his glass of wine. "You can't go around hissing like that, it'll be a dead give away."

"How do you make it ssssstop?" The angel frowned, then caught his/Crowley's reflection in the window. "Well that'ssss a little unnerving." He watched as Crowley's body mimicked his movements while his own sat slouched on a throne watching with a smirk.

"Focus Angel." The demon chuckled, but it was all wrong coming out of the angels mouth.

"Right ssssorry. Life or death."

"No I meant focus on your words." The demon smirked. Aziraphale was not going to get used to that smirk on his face. "Take it one word at a time."

"Isss it jussst 'sssss' or are there other letterssss to? I can't remember. You only hiss when you're mad or drunk."

"S's, Z's, and soft c's mostly." Crowley shrugged another thing that didn't match the body he was in.

"I could not…"

"Say, speak, use words with those letters." Crowley chuckled. "Harder than you think. I've tried."

"Okay. Right. Think. One word at a time." Aziraphale nodded, "Hey that didn't have any of thosssse letterssss in it." Crowley just raised his eye brow, well the angels eye brows. "Right one ssssenteccce doessssn't help much."

"Not when it comes to my ability to talk my way out of situations. Hell is at least going to expect me to try." Crowley sipped from his wine glass.

"One word, you know you can't." He stopped for a breath. "Slouch like that and be me." Aziraphale beamed. "I did it, one word!"

"Good job now, you just have to say full sentences without stopping for a breath every time you know a word has an s in it, and be prepared for if you forget about an s, z, or c."

"Trussst me I don't think I'll over look letterssss I got a feeling I'll be very aware of what I'm." Deep breath. "Saying."

"Crowley and Aziraphale spent the next hour eliminating the hissing from the angels speech."


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the final chapter of this particular work. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some final reviews for me. I own nothing. **

After an hour of working on speech patterns next came body language. "Sit up." Aziraphale instructed, "Straighter."

"I can't sit any straighter Angel." Crowley growls, causing the angel to flinch his voice shouldn't growl like that.

"You have to try." Aziraphale coaxed, "Are you sure you sobered up?"

"Yes I'm sure," Crowley rolled angelic looking eyes. "And you need to slouch, lower on the throne." They had opted to switching seats hoping it would help them get into character.

"It's harder than you make it look." The angel pouted, pouting did not look good on the demon's face. "Let's try walking." Aziraphale pushed himself out of the giant chair and stumbled a little bit more than he expected. He tried to lean casually on the desk like he had seen his best friend do in the past.

"Relax a little." Crowley pushed himself up with more of a struggle than he was expecting. "You have to look like you don't give a shit." He got a glare from Aziraphale, "Sorry no cursing in your body, but you can't glare like that, not without sunglasses, you'll scare people."

"Oh I must say I forgot how intimidating your eyes can appear to humans. I've always found them rather beautiful."

"Then you're probably the only one." Crowley chuckled, moving to pace around the room but struggling to walk straight.

"Are you sure you've sobered up." Aziraphale frowned.

"I'm trying to adjust to the proportions." Crowley shot back. "It's just different from what I'm used to."

"You need to adjust? I'm trying to figure out how you don't get blown over by a gentle wind. I'm not sure you even have bones. You old snake." The angel swayed on the spot. "I think I understand your strut a little more, you just can't walk like a proper person."

"If that's what you want to let yourself think." The demon started to get more comfortable moving in his best friends body.

"I mean you were a snake it does stand to reason that you might not have bones in the same sense as most."

"Are we really having this conversation right now. Do I have bones? That is a human corporation, just because you can't seem to walk without a little bit of counter weight." Crowley returned, but stopped when he saw his own face start to get defensive. "I'm sorry Angel that came out wrong…"

"No my dear your right, I'm…"

"Perfect. Angel, you're perfect." The demon interrupted, "Happy now I really sound the part all apologizing and complementing."

"Really quite nice of you." Aziraphale chuckled.

"I'll allow it, but only because it part of my current appearance." Crowley grumbled.

"Yes I suppose I should be acting more demonic." The angel sighed, "It is rather difficult though, because I don't see you as demonic. I mean, of course, I know you're a demon, but…"

"Apparently I'm not a very good one is what you're saying."

"Not all you're a very skilled tempter, though not particularly evil." Aziraphale tried to recover, moving from the desk for the first time. "And it does appear that you've mastered my walk."

"And you see I told you it wasn't all that hard to walk with confidence." Crowley nodded to the angels new found strut.

"I'm still not sure how much of it is confidence and how much of it is the fact that I feel as if I could be blown over by someone taking a deep breath." Aziraphale sighed, "But I suppose this means we have a chance at pulling this off."

"I believe it does." Crowley made an extra effort to fidget with the angels vest.

"Then you should probably go back to the bookshop and we can meet at the park tomorrow morning." Aziraphale decided.

"The book shop burned down Angel."

"Yes, but I would like to at least go back and check on it. And since I can't do that at the moment it'll have to be you."

"Right well.." The demon looked toward his bedroom and snapped his fingers, "clothes for tomorrow are laid out on the bed, glasses on top of the clothes, a spare pair of glasses in the jacket pocket. Don't forget the glasses!"

"Oh I'm afraid I don't have any clothes prepared for you." The angel fidgeted.

"Aziraphale you haven't changed your outfit in 200 years I think I know what you wear." Crowley rolled angelic eyes.

"Yes well you're right of course. So I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yea, in the morning then." Crowley tucked his hands behind his back in a very Aziraphale pose. "And Angel this will work."

And well you know the rest...


End file.
